1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of applying a dye to a carpet and, more particularly, to a technique for keeping the particles in the dye in suspension to prevent streaking of concentrated dye particles on the carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,503 is directed to a device and method for applying dye to a fabric. An oscillatory wiper blade channels dye into streams and the streams are divided by a moving wire member into a discontinuous pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,649 is directed to an apparatus for continuously dyeing carpet. A mechanical means will effect dispersions of jets of dye into individual dye liquid droplets.
There is available conventionally on the market a dye applicator which uses a dye not containing coloring particles. The dye is fed to a manifold and from the manifold it flows through 288 nozzles out onto a flat plate. The flat plate then delivers the dye to the carpet. Any variation in dye coloration from one nozzle to the next is transmitted to the carpet in the form of a dye streak.